Seeing With Blind Eyes
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: SokkaZuko. Zuko comes to a burned down villige where Zhou has left his mark. Searchign for survivors, he finds the blinded Sokka, and learns that Zhou did more to him then blinded him.


my first avatar fic. Plz enjoi, and I own nothing.

1234

When Prince Zuko's ship docked at what was supposed to be an earth bending city, he was in for a shock to find it burned to the ground. He and his Uncle Iroh walked on the scorched dock, taking a look around. "Zhou did this didn't he?" Zuko asked quietly as his men left the ship whispering in hurried tone. His uncle sighed, "He is taking the hunting of the avatar a little too far..." The elderly man approached a small corpse, and squatted down looking at the charred thing. "Oh...a little girl...she did not deserve this..."

Prince Zuko snarled, and shouted over to his uncle, "Weren't fire nation citizens here as well!" His uncle looked over at him, and nodded, "In fact this girl was one of them...I recognize her. She was the granddaughter of an old friend of mine. I dread the letter I must send him of his loss." Prince Zuko growled, and whipped his head over to his crew, "Locate all the bodies and bring them here, if there are any survivors bring them on the ship and we'll take them to the next town. If the survivors have no chance of surviving put them out of their misery!"

The crew looked at him with respect, this was a grand showing of mercy and kindness on Prince Zuko's part. in his own brutal way. They nodded, and left, while Prince Zuko joined his uncle's side. The old man was arranging the girl on her back, and had folded her hands, Half of her face was burned off, but Zuko did faintly remember her. But she had been smaller then. "I am going to search the woods, maybe there are survivors stranded out there."

"Be careful Zuko, if you are in trouble, shoot fire into the sky." His uncle instructed him. Prince Zuko sniffed at the request, "I can take care of my-" His uncle turned to him, and said cooly, "I will not lose the most important person in my life because he's too proud to get help." Zuko's face flushed and he nodded at his Uncle, and walked off.

When he reached the woods, he found more scorch marks, to show a chase had taken place. But as he walked on he found no bodies, only smoking trees. When he was about to turn back, soft sobbing caught his attention. He walked towards it, and found himself in a clearing. There sitting at the roots of a tree, was the water tribe boy.

The tan boy had his head pressed to his knees, and his arms hugging them tight. There was a broken shackle on his left wrist, and his hands were bruised. His clothes were singed, and his sleeve had a dark red stain. Prince Zuko stared at the sobbing boy in shock. Had he gotten separated from his friends, or had they been captured, and he left behind to die? Zuko looked at the shackle, and knew it was one of Zhou's. 'No,' Zuko thought, 'He was the one captured, but escaped...maybe the avatar and that girl are still captured.' He took a step forward, a twig snapping, and the water tribe boy's head snapped up, and Zuko discovered another injury.

Both the boy's eyes were sealed shut by a burn. The burn was not terrible, in fact, the boy should be able to open his eyes in a few days, and he would be sparred an ugly scar. Hurriedly he rose, clutching the tree, with uncertainty, "Aang? Katara? Is that you?" Zuko was still a little stunned at the young teen's state to react, so when he didn't answer, the tan skinned teen fell into a fighting stance. "If...if that's you General zuo, Zhou, what ever your name is, I'll kick you right between your legs again, but this time harder!"

At that sentence, Prince Zuko burst into laughter, at the thought of this young teen kicking Zhou in his balls. He'd never laughed so in life, but what he had just said was priceless. The water tribe boy, recognized the voice, and gasped, "Pri-Prince Zuko!" Panic crossed his face, but soon died away. "Wait," he said puzzled, "You're laughing, you don't care that I hurt one of your own?"

"He can burn in hell for all I care," Zuko spat, and steadily approached the teen. The water tribe boy panicked and when he tried to blindly get away, stumbled on the roots, and crashed to the ground. Before he could recover, Zuko had grabbed him and pulled him up. "What is your name?" He demanded staring down at him. The blinded boy cringed, and feeling he had no choice, weakly muttered, "Sokka."

Prince Zuko nodded, and notice yet :another: wound he'd missed. Sokka's leg was bleeding, badly, the blood still wet on his leg. Zuko sighed, and tucking his arms under the teens knees, scooped him up. Sokka cried out in surprise, and his arms wrapped around his neck, in panic, and confusion. "Calm down you idiot, your leg needs tending." Sokka, still clung to him, holding onto him tightly, fear crossing his face. Prince Zuko sighed, and walked towards the sound of rushing water, and found a river. Setting him down, he scooped up some water, and splashed it in Sokka's eyes, who winced with pain.

"Shut up, it only stings a little," the impatient Prince snapped. "BXstard," Sokka muttered, but Zuko ignored him...for now. Ripping off a piece of his sleeve, he tugged Sokka's shirt off before he could protest, and washed Sokka's injured arm carefully. The blood was dry, and the wound didn't even need a bandage. He helped Sokka pull his shirt back on, then looking down at Sokka's leg felt grateful the Sokka couldn't see his red face. He tried to pull off Sokka's pants, but the boy screamed, grabbed his legs, and burst into tears.

"What-What the hell?" Zuko gasped surprised at his reaction. "Please," The boy sobbed weakly, "Please, don't do...don't..." Zuko's face twisted in shock, and slight disgust. "Boy were you assaulted...sexually?" Sokka clung to his legs tighter, and snapped between sobs, "I am not a boy!" Zuko sighed, listening to him weep for a few minutes, "Sokka," he whispered impatiently, "were you sexually assaulted?" Sokka nodded against his knees, hiccuping now. "That...That Zhou...that Zhou guy...dragged me to his...his chambers when he captured me a night ago, and he tried to...he pulled my pants down and touched me...but that was all!" Sokka cried defiantly, "I kicked so hard, he passed out, I pulled my pants back on, and I ran off the ship into this town, where Aang...and my sister..." Sokka began to sob, "He got what he wanted! I led him to my friends, and those dirty fire benders burned this village..." Sokka's voice was getting louder, "They got away...my sister and Aang got away-WHY THE HELL AM I TELLING YOU THIS!"

Zuko grabbed the hysterical boy, and hugged him surprising himself. He was surprised further, when Sokka wrapped his arms around him, crying onto his shoulder. Rubbing Sokka's back soothingly, Zuko whispered, "You were very brave...and this is not your fault...I am not going to do anything to you, I just need to clean your wound, and see how serious it is. I won't do anything to you, trust me." Sokka sniffed, and whispered, "Why...you want to hurt them..." Zuko knew who Sokka was talking about, and sighed, pulling him closer, "Because I hate Zhou, and helping you is going against him...do you understand?" After a moment, Sokka released him, wiped his eyes, and nodded.

Prince Zuko looked at his pants, and asked, "Do you want me take them off?" Sokka blushed, and pulled his own pants down, and bashfully tugged his shirt down hiding his underwear. Zuko took the injured lag, soaked the piece of cloth, and began to gently wash the tan leg. The skin was smooth to his touch, and Zuko felt his throat tighten, as he cleaned the silky leg. Glancing up at Sokka, he saw a blush in his cheeks, but Zuko turned away looking back at the injury. Finally it was cleaned, and Zuko leaned forward ripping off Sokka's bloody sleeve and tying it around his leg.

"HEY! My shirt!" Sokka protested. "It was ruined anyway," Zuko snorted, and guided Sokka's hands to his pants. Sokka rose, but had a lot more trouble putting his pants on, then he did pulling them off. Zuko sighed, and rose, getting behind him, and helping the teen pull them up. Zuko was pleased to be able to touch the soft skin again, but also confused and ashamed of the feelings welling in him.

When his pants were up, Sokka turned, keeping his hands on the prince to help him guide himself. His blind eyes looked up at Zuko, and slowly the tan boys hands traveled up to Zuko's face. The prince shivered as Sokka's hands slid up his chest, and his neck, until finding his face. His fingers gently, and slowly brushed over his lips, and crawled up to his cheeks, and then his eyes. Sokka touched Zuko's scarred flesh so carefully, the Prince thought he'd crumble. He was feeling things he'd never felt before, and to his surprise, enjoying them.

Zuko's hands came up and grabbed Sokka's wrists, and Sokka's breath caught in his throat. Zuko, leaned downward, and brushed his lips against Sokka's. Zuko pulled away shocked, and blushing bright red. Sokka's face was red, but he pressed closer, inviting Zuko to do it again. Prince zuko, leaned forward, and eagerly kissed him, lips sliding easily against his.

White and brown meshed, in both hands and lips.

Sokka gasped for air, and let out a sharp whine when Zuko's mouth was on his neck, sucking the skin. Zuko realized Sokka was shaking, and pulled sharply away, and gasped, "FuXk! You...and Zhou...daXm you just got away from that guy and I-" Sokka shook his head, "No...I liked that, and I wanted you to kiss me. But...I'm afraid, don't you want to hurt my friends, and hear I am falling in lo-" Sokka shut his mouth, and if he could open his blind eyes, they would have gone wide. Zuko stared at him, and pulled him closer, he never felt this way before.

"I'll stop chasing him."

Sokka's mouth opened, "But-" Zuko chuckled, "I only chased him so I could get back home in the first place, and my father has given that duty to Zhou, so who cares anymore. Besides," Zuko chuckled, "I want to stay with you believe it or not, and get Zhou for what he...I can't believe I love a little idiot like you." Sokka pouted, "Hey! I am not-wait...you..." Zuko smiled and kissed Sokka, and whispered, "Yeah I do, so what are you going to do about it?" He smiled smugly, and almost laughed at Sokka's red face.

"I guess love you back," Sokka finally whispered, and that was all it took for Zuko to kiss him again, just as that surprisingly gentle, blissful kiss he'd given him just a moment ago. His tongue however swept in Sokka's mouth, and Zuko's hands found themselves up Sokka's shirt, stroking the smooth chest. As they kissing in a furious passion, Zuko and Sokka only stopped when Zuko's name was called. "That's uncle Iroh," He gasped breathlessly, "He must be looking for me." Zuko gently kissed both of Sokka's blinded eyes, and scooped the startled boy up.

"Come on." Zuko whispered holding Sokka securely. Sokka rest his head against Zuko's chest and allowed himself to be carried. When Zuko showed up, carrying the injured and blind boy, everyone was none the less startled. Zuko looked at them all, and holding the boy in his arms, asked, "Anymore survivors?" Zuko's uncle sighed, "No, there were two, but they were...too far gone for saving." One of the crew men approached Zuko, "Lord Zuko, is he your prisoner?" Zuko looked down at Sokka, whose hand suddenly gripped his shirt.

"No, he is not. I have announcement, I have given up chasing the avatar, and I'm truly considering joining him." There were gasps, and even Zuko's uncle looked shocked. Zuko sighed, smiling bitterly, "Lets face it, Zhou was given the order to find the avatar, so I am obviously dead in my Father's eyes. Now all that's left for me is to go against my father, and forcibly take back the throne, I am sick of this long war. Many of you have children who have never seen you faces, and wives you have not seen in years, and I am tired of seeing that suffering. I am taking back the throne, even if it means killing you all in a later lifetime."

'That's harsh...'Sokka thought nervously after Zuko said that. Zuko sighed, "I ask as a last thing you do for me, is help my find the Avatar so I may join him, and I will part with you, and you can do what you wish. Chase me. Join Zhou. Go Home. It no longer matters to me." Everyone was quiet, but Zuko's uncle laughed, "You think I will let my Nephew go on his own like that! Psh! I hope the avatar will not mind an old man coming with him!" Zuko smiled faintly and then turned over to the same lieutenant who not long ago, accused him of not caring about the crew, "Prince, with all due respect, we will join the avatar as well. We serve you, and only you. And I'm sure if we contact the 4th battalion of fire benders that you saved, and got banished for, they will eagerly join your side.

Zuko's mouth opened in shock, "How did you know-UNCLE IROH!" The elderly man smiled innocently, "Oh you know I'm not good at secrets!" Zuko sighed, and looked at his men, "Thank you, let us go." They all boarded the ship, some staring after the mounds where they had buried the dead villagers. Zuko par his nephew's shoulder, "I must get started on that letter to my friend, my poor friend...if only I could tell him the news of his children, and granddaughter's death face to face." The old man smiled, and walked off.

Zuko looked at Sokka in his arms, and carried him to his bed room. He set the boy down on his bed, and remained over him. Sokka's face grew red, he could feel the heat of Zuko's body and fire bending abilities around him. Zuko without a word, kissed Sokka, diving deep into the depth of Sokka's mouth.

They knew what they had started, could not end, or be broken, and it was going to keep them safe through out what remained of the war. As Sokka felt hands remove his shirt, and lips trail down to his neck, he could hardly wait to see his Prince again, but this time with a new look in his eyes.

end. 


End file.
